The Story About Them
by Irai-chan
Summary: Chapter 1? Hn. Just my first day at school. And I know now my sister, Mikan's poor life in school. Sad. It's hard to be a hero for a geek sis if someone like that Natsume would easily get jealous. Tch. Pathetic. Everyone's welcome to read. -Youichii.
1. Prologue

**

* * *

:: The Story About Them ::**

**By Irai-chan

* * *

... Prologue ...**

**

* * *

**Luna Koizumi, probably the hottest girl in school, even I once had a feelings for her. But it was just for, what - for a month, I guess. She was a slut - and my senior. And I couldn't believe that I even liked her in the first place. Oh, well. That is life. Life is full of surprises, right?

"Hey, Youichii!" called one of my friends, Aoi, "what are you doing?"

"None of your business." I said plainly. Actually, I didn't know what to reply since I didn't do anything. Then, she took a seat next to me, which was Youkou's seat, and smiled at me. "What do you want? I don't have time for you."

"Nothing."

"Then?"

"What?"

"Go away. I can't concentrate with your ugly face smiling at me like that." I looked away, trying so hard to ignore her.

"Oh, sorry." She looked around like searching for something. "I am trying to find Youkou, actually."

Ugh. I hate this part. She always 'trying to find Youkou'. And not that I care. I'm just... Annoyed! Yeah, just annoyed. Youkou, you ask? He's a friend of mine. Good friend, if you want detail. He had crimson hair and silvery eyes. He's cool. But still, he's insane for having a crush on my sister, his senior, non other, Mikan Sakura, the most probably idiotic person alive. Poor Aoi, by the way, since she looked like liking this insane friend of mine. (Not that I care)

Aoi blushed in the sudden and patted her raven shoulder-length hair (which looked good on her). I rolled my eyes. She did that because of one thing, and I knew why: Youkou was entering the class. Typical.

"Like he'll see you." I mocked.

"He will!" Aoi whispered.

"We'll see."

Youkou closed the door and quickly went towards me - not Aoi. I smirked.

"Youkou--"

"Youichii!!!" Youkou shouted, without even realizing that Aoi called for him. "Mikan-senpai loves orange, right?"

"Probably yes, probably no. I don't care. Why?"

"N-Nothing..." he turned to Aoi and waved at her with a hand. "Oh, hey, Aoi! How are you?"

I could see the sadness in Aoi's eyes. "Hey. I'm fine."

"Umm, you're at my seat..."

Ouch. That must had hurt.

"Oh, sorry!" Aoi giggled, forcing herself to, I guess. "I didn't realize."

"Anyway..." Youkou started as Aoi walked away. Great, now he was blabbering about Mikan. Sigh. But thank God Natsume-senpai was not there. If he was, he might light up a fire on Youkou's head. Hyuuga Natsume, the coolest and infamous guy in school. Better yet, the heart of school. He had crimson eyes and raven hair. He was attractive, alright. Not that I'm gay or something. The school proved it. Everyone wanted to be with him or even be him. But of course, no one could.

Hey, I forgot... What was I thinking just now? Oh, yeah. Luna Koizumi, the slut. She was my sister's greatest enemy, although that idiot never realize. So, Luna: she hated my sister so much that she always planned something to humiliate her in front of everyone. But still, people still loved my sister. She's wonderful and generous, even I couldn't lie. Oh, back to the main topic: Luna. She was rich and beautiful. But she was not nice, unlike her mother, Luna. Confusing? Well, yeah. Luna and her mother, Luna had the same name, (obvious). But they were totally different. You'll understand after reading further.

"Hello?" a hand waved in front of my face.

"Oh, you had finished?" I asked Youkou. He narrowed his eyes at me. "What? You always say the same thing when it comes to Mikan. I remembered it, so, don't worry if I'm not listening. I will always know what you'll say."

"Ugh." he groaned. "Whatever. Let's just go. Recess is over. I have to go to Art class."

"Hn." somehow, I sounded like Natsume.

We packed our books then headed towards the class door. Youkou waved at me as he walked away since we had different classes. I was on my way to my Math Class when I saw Natsume smirking as he saw my sister. Oh, no. He sure had a plan in mind, I thought, which was good because it will be a good start to start my story. Did I tell you about it? I guess not. Oh, well. This story is actually - a story about both of them.

* * *

**... End of Prologue ...

* * *

**


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

**:: The Story About Them ::**

**By Irai-chan  
**

**

* * *

**

**... Chapter 1 ...  
**

_Her life in school  
_

_

* * *

_

My spoon flipped off my hand and fell on the floor. I widened my eyes in shock and fright. I swallowed. "No way..." I murmured. No, this could not be happening! I must had hear it wrong. Wrong! I swallowed again. My eyes didn't move. I stared at my mother in disbelieve.

"What, dear? It is nice, right?" said my mother then took another bite of her steak.

"No, you're kidding, mother." I shook my head. "I will never want to."

"Why not, Youichii?" my - my - my - ugh, my sister asked. "It will be fun, no?"

"No."

She pouted. "But--"

"I said no. I don't want to be at the same school as you!" I blurted. Unbelievable. I would kill just to be saved from attending the same school as my - idiotic - sister. The school of Alice. It was a cool school though; everything was there. But that would not change my mind. I will never want to be with my sister every single second!

"B-But!"

"No, Mikan. Let me handle this." My mother reached out her hand in front of my sister to stop her from talking. Tch. Like she could make me. "Well, Youichii. You know, if you want to attend there, I'll give you a hundred dollar a week." My eyes widened again. Wow. My mother sure knew how to bait me. Come on - who doesn't want a hundred dollar in a week?! That was a lot of money, man! I swallowed. I looked at my sister who was half hoping I could go at the same school as her.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Yes!" they gave high fives to each other.

Don't mind them. Mom and Mikan were really, really close. So, they acted like friends but when Mikan had a problem, mom will comfort her motherly.

"Did I miss something?"

"No." I said as my father sat on the chair. "Finished with your work?"

"Nope. I'm just taking a break."

That was my father, Izumi Yukihira Sakura, a successful businessman. Oh, did I mention my mother's name? Well, she was Yuka Azumi Sakura. I don't know why they had middle name, don't ask me. I'm just their adopted son. Surprise? Yeah, I was adopted by them since I was 3 years old, when I officially became an orphan. Sad, right? Oh, yeah. Back to the story of me - getting attended at my sister's school.

"Youichii just agreed!" mom screeched.

"By force." I said.

"By money, ratherly." Mikan corrected.

My father chuckled. "Good then." Well, I can say that my family was a happy family. No doubt. By then, we changed our topic and ate.

Sigh. Why did I even agree? Now, I was standing in front of Alice School's gate, looking disgusted. I was alone, since I asked Mikan to go first because I didn't want to go with her to school. Just then, someone bumped on my back and I spun around. It was a girl, about two inches shorter than me. She had shoulder-length raven hair and a pair of crimson eyes. She looked at me then bowed. "Oh - I'm sorry!" said the person.

"Did you do that on purpose?" I asked spontaneously. And I didn't think she would get mad.

"N-No!" she shrieked. "Why in the world would I bump on you on purpose?!"

"I don't know - to make a scene?" I replied without any emotion. I didn't know what to reply, so I reply that. And she thought I was sneering. I didn't get it why girls are easily get pissed. Sigh.

"Ha Ha. Funny." she rolled her eyes. "Oh, whatever. Hey - wait a minute - who are you? I haven't seen you around before..."

"Must I introduce myself?" I sighed. I hate introducing. It's such a waste of time.

"I didn't force you, did I?!" she shrieked again.

The bell rang. She looked at me with raised eyebrows, waiting for me to reply. I gave her the what-do-you-want-me-to-say look. She groaned and stomped away while holding her bag tightly. Seriously, what was wrong with that girl? But I had no time to think about it since I really didn't have the mood - thanks to my sis for forcing me to enter this school. I walked in the empty hallways until I saw a class labelled - 'Junior Homeroom Section 1'.

I knocked on the door then entered.

"Ah - Hijiri Youichii. Come in." said the teacher. "I'm Serina-sensei, your history and homeroom teacher."

"Oh."

She raised her eyebrows for my short answer. "Well, then. Class, this is the new student, Hijiri Youichii." She turned and smiled at me. "You can sit on the back, next to Youkou."

I nodded and went towards the end of class. I saw only one empty chair and sat there, beside this 'Youkou' guy. "Hey, Youichii." he greeted. I just nodded in reply. "Ookay..." he murmured. He looked at me uneasily before turning his head back to the whiteboard.

"Okay, back to Chapter 3..." the teacher continued our studies and I just listened - but didn't write anything when she asked us to.

The rest of the periods went just fine. I went to English class before recess. The English teacher, Mr. Narumi, was kind of... cheerful... and disgusting. I could swear he looked like gay but the truth - no, he wasn't. He was straight. Some of the students told me.

The bell rang and it was time for recess. Finally! I forgot that I was still alive whenever I was in the classes. This school was weird - no, scratch that - the teachers were weird. So, there I was, walking towards the cafeteria - to eat, of course. I saw that crimson-haired girl from before. She was hanging with her friends, I guess. Then, my gaze turned at someone - the last person I want to see that day - my sis, Mikan.

She was with her best friend, Hotaru Imai, and her other friends. Sis Hotaru was probably the best sister anyone could get. I love being with her.

"Oh, look," someone approached behind Mikan.

She was hot, I must say.

"How you're doing, geek?"

Mikan turned her head at her. "I'm fine. How are _you_?"

I could see my sis was greeting her perfect white teeth.

"I am fine. Perfectly fine. Just enjoying this cola of mine," the girl raised her cola up in the air, "you want some?"

Before Mikan could answer, she poured out the cola at Mikan's head and everyone gaped looking at my wet sister.

"Luna!" Sumire, another friend of my sis, shrieked.

"Oh, sorry." Luna pretended gasping. "I didn't mean to do that..."

"Leave or die." Sis Hotaru stood up and pointed her infamous 'baka' gun.

"Imai, Imai." Luna stared at sis Hotaru. "You still want to hang out with this idiot Sakura? Come on, be my gang."

"Don't make me repeat, Koizumi." I could see sis Hotaru's eyes became colder as she stuck the gun on Luna's head.

"Ne, please don't fight, Luna-chan, Hotaru-chan--"

"Mikan." I interrupted before Mikan continued her words. Believe me, if she continued, she will face more danger.

"Oh - who are you?" Luna said smoothly as she went nearer at me and smartened my tie. "I haven't seen you around..."

I gulped. God. She was really hot. But, of course, I had sense of humor - so I moved away her hands from my - tie. "Tch." I said, "don't touch me, ugly." Wow. I really said that? Oh, well.

"Huh?" she looked at me in disgust. Everyone giggled seeing that. I would, but I didn't. She looked embarrassed. But then she smirked. "Nice saying. What's your name?"

"Youichii Hijiri. Junior Section 1. New student." I said expressionless. "Problem?"

"No." she held out her hand, "I'm Luna Koizumi. Senior Section 1."

I shook her hand.

"Well, Nice meeting you, Youichii. Hope you'll like it here." Luna glanced at Mikan before she left.

"Wow!"

I looked at Nonoko Ogasawara, another friend of my sis. Don't get confused, now. I knew these people because Mikan always hung with them at home. So, I knew. "What?"

"How did you do that? No one!" she paused. "No one makes Luna Koizumi leave except if she decides it herself!"

"Yuh-uh! Oh, you are so Youichii!" Anna Umenomiya said. (I don't have to tell that she's my sister friend, too, do I?)

"Hn." I said then turned at my sister. "Hey, Mikan. Are you gonna wash up?"

"Huh?" Mikan took a second to remember that her hair was complete mess. What an idiot. "Oh, I think so... Thanks, by the way, Youichii! You made her go!"

"Whatever."

I looked at my sister's messy wet hair and rolled my eyes. I went nearer towards her and combed it with my fingers. And that was when... someone gripped my hand off my sister.

"Tch." a crimson-eyed person glared into my eyes.

"N-Natsume!" Mikan called.

"Hn." That 'Natsume' person let my hand go. "Who are you?"

I sensed his words were supposed to be 'Who do you think you are?' or something. And his eyes were full of jealousy. What the hell? Why, exactly? Who was this guy, actually? "Tch. Why should I tell you?" To be honest, I did sound like him. "Who are _you_?"

We glared at each other.

There were snaps. We turned to see where it came from - of course, it was Hotaru-nee. She turned off her camera and gave it to her robot beside her.

"Idiot," she said, "you don't have to be that jealous, Hyuuga. He's just the idiot's brother."

Oh. I got it. I raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1

* * *

**


End file.
